


once we’re in we’ll never come back

by greeneyesontheroad



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgy, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesontheroad/pseuds/greeneyesontheroad
Summary: jeno's parents are never home on saturdays.or: jeno wasn't expecting his ordinary routine of spending his saturday with his friends to turn into a fucking orgy.





	once we’re in we’ll never come back

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i had this collecting dust in my docs and then my whole country had a total power outage and i decided to use that time to finish this, then published it on twitter and then decided that i wanted to share it here too
> 
> it just porn poorly written with a LITTLE BIT of fluff, but the thing is that we all need 00' line and mark all whipped for each other :p
> 
> i usually don't write smut and english is not my first language so pls bear with me i'm sorry ;-;
> 
> title from d&e's song circus aka the second best after take it slow in the style album i said what i said huh!
> 
> SUPER EDIT: when I first published this i didn't have spell check because I wrote it on my phone notes in the middle of a freaking national power outage and I just went over it and.... the number of spelling mistakes.... guys... i'm SO SORRY!!!!!!! AND EMBARRASSED!!!!! but i just went over it and corrected them all! the story is still the same (kinda rushed, sorry i'm literally just experimenting and learning to write smut!!) but those terrible mistakes are sorted (or at least I truly hope so!). THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE THIS RECEIVED THOUGH! UWU

jeno's parents are never home on saturdays. that's the day they go to the factories they own in order to check the statistics of the week.

when he was little, it was horrible for him the mere idea of staying home with a sitter. now, saturdays are his favorite day of the week.

because his parents trust him completely, now he gets to stay home alone and, for the same reason, he's always allowed to have friends over on saturdays.

that's why, since freshman year, he has been inviting his friends to stay the night every friday, so they can be together to whole day after. it's not like they get to spend every weekend together; responsibilities exist, and school is never easy, but jeno loves every saturday when the whole group is complete, having fun at his house.

 

-

 

this saturday, jeno wakes up to renjun fighting with chenle for a pillow, still sleepy and kind of angry looking. chenle just laughs and laughs, obviously enjoying bothering him.

jaemin is sleeping beside jeno, his face hidden in the crook of his neck. it tickles him, but jeno loves to have jaemin this close, jaemin's arm hugging his waist.

on the other side of the room, mark and donghyuck are sharing a little mattress on the floor, limbs all over each other.

"chenle, shut the hell up" jaemin grumbles from his position, grumpy thanks to chenle's loud laughter.

by the time chenle's finally done, renjun is wide awake and mad, and so is everyone else.

"i can't understand the sick pleasure it gives you to bother me, but you are a prick, chenle" renjun says bitterly.

"you're just so botherable, hyung!"

"you're insufferable, chenle" jaemin answers, now he's sitting on the bed. jeno kind of misses his warmth by his side, a lot.

"it's time to get up, anyway. it's a little past ten, you lazy assholes" chenle argues easily "jisung and i are leaving soon and y'all just keep sleeping, let's do something fun!"

"wait. where is jisung? he was sleeping beside us last night" mark asks. donghyuck nods.

"ah! he's in the kitchen. he told me he was going to make breakfast or something" chenle brushes it off.

"what! chenle, and you let him?!" jeno exclaims, sitting up quickly "you know he can't cook for shit. oh god, my kitchen!" he sprints out of the room in search of jisung. if he destroys the kitchen, jeno's parents will not trust him anymore. if they don't trust jeno anymore, the guys will not be allowed to stay there again, and that’s not an option.

when he makes it there, jisung is calmly standing by the counter, his phone in his hands "oh. hey, hyung" he greets him.

the kitchen is spotless, not even a dish out of place "weren't you, tragically, making us breakfast?" jeno asks a little confused.

"hell no. you know i couldn't. i just said that because lele was getting on my nerves" he answers quietly. jisung is always like this, says things like he doesn't mean them when in reality he does mean every word.

the rest of them tumble in a tow a few minutes later. all messy hair and cursing chenle.

"you see?" jisung whispers to jeno from where they're now sitting on the chairs of the counter, "he's having one of those days where he can't stop being annoying" he tsks and shakes his head.

jeno smiles. it's funny to hear jisung talk about chenle as if he’s the older brother.

"jisungie! where's our breakfast?" chenle shouts. jisung just shrugs.

"i interrupted him, lele" jeno says "let's make breakfast together instead?"

they all agree easily, "let's make pancakes!" donghyuck suggests, and just like that they get to work.

 

-

 

they share the work equally, jaemin and chenle cut some strawberries while mark and donghyuck cut some blueberries. renjun, jisung and jeno are in charge of the batter.

it's funny because, thanks to how bossy renjun is and how stubborn jisung is, jeno ends up doing nothing, sitting quietly on one of the chairs, just watching.

it's okay though, jeno loves to just lay back and look at them.

the thing is, jeno is kind of in love with them.

it's kind of scary.

at the very beginning, he was fine with it, thinking it was normal, everybody loves their friends.

he loves to hear jisung laughing and loves to see chenle getting excited over a new marvel movie and loves to see their school soccer games.

and that' cool, it's a totally normal platonic friendship. what's not normal is the way he feels about mark hugging him when they meet after a long time. the way his insides burn when renjun takes his hand when he knows jeno's feeling down. how hot he gets when donghyuck kisses his cheeks jokingly sometimes. how his hands start sweating with jaemin's mere stare.

it took him a long time to come to terms with the situation, to give it a name to what he feels, but when he finally did it, everything finally made sense, everything falling into place.

yeah, he's kind of, very much, a lot in love with four of his best friends. nothing to worry about. it's just that he feels like drowning every time he thinks about it.

"jeno" jaemin calls him, all pretty eyes and smile "okay, i know you specifically told me to not eat the strawberries before we actually make the pancakes but, they're so sweet. i put some maple syrup on this one, please try it?" he asks.

jeno smiles, "chenle, i told you to keep an eye on him"

chenle laughs, "hyung, we all tried it. it's your turn!"

"are you gonna leave nana hanging like that?" donghyuck intervenes, shaking his head. they all look at him expectantly.

jeno laughs and opens his hand in front of jaemin for him to give him the strawberry.

jaemin shakes his head, "open your mouth, your hand will get sticky"

and jeno obeys without giving it a thought. jaemin smiles, feeding him the strawberry with a fork.

in fact, it is pretty delicious, and he eats it happily. jeno makes a noise and opens his eyes, he didn't even realize he'd closed them, "it was delicious, nana"

jaemin is surprisingly still standing in front of him instead of going back to his bowl of strawberries waiting to be cut.

jeno's heart skips a beat, jaemin is giving him that look. the look that makes jeno's legs feel like jelly and his head light, intense and strange. his hands sweat. "what?" he murmurs so only him can hear it.

jaemin just looks at him, "jeno" he speaks quietly.

jeno can hear jisung and chenle bickering about the batter, and can feel some eyes on them, but he can't look away from jaemin's mouth. "what?" he repeats, still quietly.

jaemin doesn't say nothing, just raises his hand and puts it on jeno's cheek. "ah" he breathes "you have something here" and uses his thumb to collect some syrup that furtively got on jeno's top lip. jeno's lightheaded, jaemin is so close. he can't focus on anything else. "lick it" jaemin croaks, eyes totally focused on jeno's mouth.

and, again, jeno obeys without a doubt. heart beating out of control, he licks jaemin's thumb softly. "yeah" jaemin lets out in a breath and jeno makes a quiet sound in the back of his throat, eyes half-lidded.

"lele, we're leaving!" jisung shouts from the living room, where he left his phone charging. and just like that, the spell is broken.

jaemin pulls away rather quickly without a word, but his movements are soft when he takes his hand off jeno's face, caressing his jawline.

jeno's face is so hot, it feels like it's about to explode, but so are everyone but chenle's faces.

ah, so they were watching. jeno can only feel embarrassment, hands cold and sweaty.

"no way!" chenle answers after what felt like an eternity for jeno. "the pancakes are not done! tell your mom to wait!"

"lele you know we have soccer practice! stop being a whiny bitch and let's go" jisung says, obviously done.

chenle grumbles. saying his goodbyes, quickly washing his hands. "see you on monday, guys!" jisung shouts again, taking chenle by the wrist and all but dragging him out of the house, to his mom's car.

nobody even answers.

 

-

 

jaemin goes back to his work silently, the room awkwardly quiet.

jeno's stunned, still sitting on his chair having trouble to breathe.

the only sounds come from donghyuck's knife cutting the berries, renjun and mark are working as mutedly as humanly possible.

it goes for a few minutes, this tension in the air. jaemin just standing there in front of the bowl of strawberries, jeno sitting still, afraid of looking at anyone. the rest of them doing their best to look like they're minding their own business.

suddenly, there's a loud noise, and jeno looks up startled.

the noise was donghyuck putting his knife down, everyone is as surprised as him.

"hyuck wh-" mark starts to say.

donghyuck puts a finger on his mouth to shut him up, "listen. what in the world is going on between you two?" he asks, brows raised, the hand that's not by mark's mouth on his hip.

nobody answers.

"hello" donghyuck says, waving his hand in front of jaemin's face, who's sadly closer to him, "i'm asking you a question, jaemin"

"i- what?" jaemin mumbles, stumbling out of his daze.

"what did just happen? what's going on between you and jeno?"

jaemin closes his mouth tightly, intimidated.

"hyuck i don't think-" "donghyuck leave them-" mark and renjun talk at the same time, always the pacifists.

donghyuck says a loud shhh sound, "well?" he presses.

jeno stands up, going to jaemin. he looks like he needs support right now.

donghyuck is looking at jaemin expectantly, and so are renjun and mark, even though they try to not be that obvious.

jaemin looks at jeno and jeno looks back at him and he's at loss of words.

he smiles, and jeno knows, this is not going to end good.

"of course, sometimes we make out and stuff, duh" jaemin laughs.

the three of them frown. jeno's trying to comprehend what's happening.

"okay, not even i believe you" renjun hisses.

"yeah, jeno's not a friend with benefits kind of person" mark complements, crossing his arms on his chest.

"you're so full of bullshit, jaemin" ends donghyuck.

"ah you don't believe me?" tone challenging, jaemin's eyes shining.

"we don't" they say in chorus.

and they shouldn’t, jeno thinks. it's a lie.

a big fat lie. jeno wishes it was true, but it's not. even with how much jeno desires jaemin's (and mark's and renjun's and donghyuck's) mouth on his, it has never happened.

"nana what are you-" and jeno is about to call jaemin on his bullshit, but jaemin is a step ahead. so he kisses him.

jaemin kisses him and jeno thinks he must be dreaming. there's no way jaemin is kissing him in the middle of his kitchen, in front of their friends. there's no way jaemin is pushing him until his back hits the door of the fridge and has his hands on his hair and is kissing him like this. there's no way jaemin is caressing his lips, trying to make him open his mouth and kiss him back like this.

it feels like a dream because jaemin's mouth matches the taste of strawberries that was already in jeno's mouth and his kiss is frantic but his lips are soft and when he opens his mouth he bites his bottom lip softly and jeno makes a embarrassing noise and, when did he put his hands on jaemin's waist?

jaemin lets him go after the longest and shortest time of jeno's life, head spinning. lips red and shiny.

"do you believe me now?" jaemin breathes, his face red, an eyebrow quirked.

and when jeno looks up, he flushes even more with the way mark, renjun and donghyuck are looking at him.

all red cheeks and dazed expressions.

"well?" jaemin says, the exact same way donghyuck did earlier.

renjun clears his throat and all of them go back to reality. donghyuck frowns again, "how's jeno fine with that? since when? what the hell?"

jaemin laughs, jeno wants to kiss him again soon, "bros, jeno is super chill with kissing. you could kiss him too if you wanted" he winks at donghyuck.

jeno wonders how did this conversation come to life to begin with.

to everyone's surprise, donghyuck lets out an answer without even realizing "can i?" he whispers, so unlike him; loud, boisterous and brave donghyuck. the room falls silent.

mark and renjun look at jeno, surprised and then turn to watch the way jaemin and donghyuck seem to be killing each other with their stares.

"guys, what's- what’s happening here?" mark asks, clearly awkward.

"can i kiss him? can i kiss you, jeno?" donghyuck repeats, pleads.

mark frowns and so does jaemin, but jeno’s head is going insane, yes yes yes yes, please kiss me.

"yeah" jeno croaks, "yeah hyuck, kiss me"

all of them are totally dumbfounded with jeno's answer. renjun looks like he's about to explode, mark and jaemin's jaws hanging.

donghyuck's eyes open wide, squishy cheeks pink. he looks at jeno with doubts, but jeno has none. he takes a step and gets closer to donghyuck, so he knows he's being serious. and it does the trick.

donghyuck takes the two steps left to get close to jeno and kisses him.

kissing donghyuck is actually totally different to what jeno thought it'd be, because donghyuck is loud and dominant and ready for everything but this, this kiss.

this kiss is totally different from jaemin's kiss. this feels urgent but submissive. wild but in the way a tidal wave hits the shore, slowly but surely. donghyuck's lips are a little shaped but his kiss is perfect as it is. and he goes down to kiss jeno's jaw and his hands play with jeno's hands.

"delicious" donghyuck says smacking his lips together when he pulls apart, utterly cheeky and so completely different from the way he felt when he was kissing him.

now, jaemin doesn't look mad anymore. in fact, his eyes are dark and dazed, ears red.

renjun is standing against the wall, hands holding tight to the hoodie he's wearing. bottom lip between his teeth.

suddenly, mark lets out a cackle. stealing everyone's attention, "wow" he says, still frowning.

donghyuck makes a face "what's with you, don't be fucking jealous"

"nothing!" he defends, shrugging. "just wondering why is jeno getting all those kisses suddenly?"

jeno is so over cloud nine, he doesn't have any shame left, "well come here and i'll kiss you too, mark, hyung”

mark laughs awkwardly, "don't try me, jeno"

jeno smiles, the tips of his fingers feeling electrified "do it then"

"if you don't do it, i will kiss you instead" says donghyuck, looking ready for any option to happen.

"as if you would" mark responds, trying to sound disinterested.

"ah yeah?" challenges donghyuck, walking to mark.

"yeah" whispers mark with donghyuck standing right in front of him.

then, donghyuck kisses mark and, now that jeno's is not in the receiving end, it looks amazing.

mark kisses donghyuck in such a wanton way, hands all over his body. on his face, on his neck, daring on his ass.

he doesn't think he kissed jaemin nor donghyuck like that, that hotly, that intense.

that's when he notices he's half hard, and when he looks around, so is everyone else. even renjun, who's still standing shyly against the wall. he's about to approach him, but jaemin speaks first, "and you?" he asks sweetly, voice raspy. jeno feels hot all over. "don't you want a kiss too?"

renjun stumbles over his words "guys i- you know i have never-"

"it's okay" jeno says eagerly "we can teach you. don't you trust us?"

renjun stays still for a moment, then nods wildly, soft hair bouncing on his hair. that's renjun charm, being shy and quiet.

"then come here" jaemin tells him, offering him his hand.

it's kind of overwhelming, watching jaemin kiss renjun like his life depends on it, all teeth. the sound of a moan echoing somewhere, maybe coming from mark and donghyuck. but it's totally brain melting when jaemin passes renjun to him and he feels firsthand this kiss.

just like it was with donghyuck, renjun's kiss is totally unexpected.

renjun kisses aggressively, wildly, all teeth and saliva and is this really the first (well second because of jaemin just now) time he does this? he kisses jeno and makes him feel owned which, who would have thought shy, quiet renjun is capable of?

jaemin pulls them away and kisses jeno again, and then renjun and then makes them kiss again.

mark and donghyuck are making out wildly too, standing in the middle of the kitchen and okay, jeno thinks there's no way this can get any better.

 

-

 

it's an outer-body experience when jeno finds himself like this.

it was donghyuck the first one to lose his clothes, mark's hands doing their best to get him naked. and in that moment, everyone was so shocked. even donghyuck who was totally okay with mark playing with his ass a few moments before.

it was like a truck hit all of them, inexperienced teenagers kissing wildly in a kitchen.

donghyuck stuttered only wearing his briefs "what"

and everybody separated, but mark held on tight on donghyuck's wrist "don't go away, hyuck" he said with his best kicked puppy expression, even if his eyes were dark with lust and his shorts made nothing to hide his proud erection. donghyuck had looked at him, scared because, okay, mark wasn't just only the more experienced in their group of friends but also, he was the only experienced in sex.

but mark looks so inviting, so delicious with his pretty hands and cherry red mouth and half-lidded eyes.

jeno watches it all happen in slow motion, mark pulling donghyuck to him, kissing him again and then, then. mark gets his hand in donghyuck's briefs.

the moan donghyuck lets out is so loud that it echoes in jeno's body, chest trembling.

so, they all proceed.

jaemin stutters as he asks jeno if he has lube and jeno tells him where to find it with a wild heart. while jaemin is gone, jeno takes his time undressing renjun, starting from his purple hoodie.

but soon, renjun loses his patience, being the only one getting out his clothes and he presses jeno to the counter close to them to remove his shirt.

soon, both of them are naked, looking at each other expectantly. renjun breathes and kisses jeno's neck. and it's so hot, renjun is so hot.

his body small and lean, soft skin. "touch me" renjun says to his ear, jeno's legs feel like jelly, "touch me, touch me. please jeno" and it's so demanding, even saying please, renjun sounds so demanding.

by the time jaemin is finally back, mark is also naked rubbing himself with donghyuck, and jeno and renjun are giving each other a hand job.

"oh" jaemin says "you're all so hot, oh my god"

jeno can't even concentrate enough to look at jaemin.

"renjun" jaemin speaks again "jeno, help me undress, please" and it's difficult to separate from each other but they're both so eager for jaemin that they practically pounce him.

now, with jaemin also naked (and what a religious experience to undress na jaemin) nobody is sure of what to do.

jaemin sits himself on the counter and takes jeno's right hand "jeno, i-” jaemin is shaking, and it is clear that he is very nervous, but he is trying his best to lead them on, “jeno. i want you to fuck me" he pleads. jeno's body vibrates.

jeno nods dumbly and jaemin smiles, gives him the lube.

and while jeno tries to think about what to do, renjun and donghyuck let out a loud moan at the same time.

jaemin and jeno turn to see and oh.

"holy shit" jaemin breathes, because mark has donghyuck with his hands and forehead on the wall and he's on his knees behind him eating his ass out.

the mere image is so hot, sweet mark owning donghyuck. eating him out like he’s his last meal.

donghyuck chants his name like a prayer and renjun is there, beside jeno and jaemin with a hand on his dick trying to match the rhythm of mark's mouth.

jeno thinks he's incapable of looking away, but jaemin takes his face on his hands "jeno" he whispers "finger me"

has never, never fingered anyone, but he does his best for jaemin. he uses a little too much lube and it's difficult to get the hand movement right but soon enough, after the slight discomfort passes, jaemin is moaning as loudly as donghyuck, who is also getting fingered now.

renjun kisses jeno hard, and without meaning to, jeno finds jaemin's prostate and makes him scream.

jaemin flushes, covers his face with his hands "oh my god" and jeno laughs on renjun's mouth.

then, donghyuck drags mark to the counter where jaemin is sitting and makes him stand there, beside jeno.

donghyuck drops to his knees in front of mark and mark makes a strangled sound.

jeno thinks donghyuck looks really pretty with mark's cock in his mouth, something about the red of his lips. and mark also looks really good getting his cock sucked, maybe he can convince him later of letting jeno suck him off too?

whines, "jeno. jeno do it now" and it hits jeno. he's about to lose his virginity to his best friend in the middle of a fucking orgy with his other best friends. just. wow.

it takes him a few moments to get to work, too distracted admiring everything and everyone, but he angles his dick with jaemin's hole and when he starts pushing, jaemin's mouth falls open on renjun's, a moan scaping.

renjun moves to kiss jaemin’s neck and starts leaving hickies all over it and it feels so numbingly good for jeno, watching jaemin come undone by their touches.

it's so dirty to think about mark with his hands on donghyuck's soft hair, moaning his name. donghyuck's mouth on mark's dick. the vivid red spots renjun's leaving on jaemin's neck and him, bottoming on his best friend's ass.

when jaemin finally adjusts and stars asking for something more, jeno feels like he has gone to heaven.

here he is, fucking jaemin while jaemin makes out with fucking mark lee while he gets his dick sucked and also plays with renjun's cock and nipples while renjun leaves his neck and chest full of purple flecks.

he flushes all the way to his chest "renjun, me too. mark, me too" he begs.

and when mark finally kisses him, it's so, so amazing. he knows exactly what he's doing and jeno feels small against the raw force that's mark.

renjun decorates his body with love bites and jaemin starts fingering him, nimble fingers leaving renjun breathless.

surprisingly, mark's the first to come. shouting some curses and biting on renjun's lower lip as he comes down donghyuck’s throat. donghyuck’s face is red and his chin is messy with saliva and what jeno thinks could be precum.

the mere image of a blissed-out mark makes jeno double his efforts, fucking jaemin earnestly with his goal of making him feel as good as he possibly can in mind, making him cry for more and more until he too comes, whimpering jeno's name softly. fat ropes of come dirtying his own chest and jeno’s and renjun’s hand that was working on his dick. renjun, curious and surprised, raises his hand to his mouth and licks a little, everyone whimpers at the sight.

jaemin winces from overstimulation quickly. so jeno pulls out and helps him off the counter carefully, his hands on jaemin’s waist. jaemin hugs him tightly for a few seconds where everyone is silent. donghyuck and renjun are kissing wildly next to them, mark is watching everything with an indecipherable look on his face, one of his hands holding renjun’s wrist and the other donghyuck’s.

jeno feels warm all over, not hot and bothered, even if he’s still hard against jaemin’s belly, but warm and content. jaemin pulls away and kisses his cheek softly, then asks mark to go with him so they can lie down on the living room couches, and marks smiles softly, taking his hand.

then, when mark and jaemin are gone, jeno is attacked by donghyuck and renjun both taking turns to kiss him and is reminded that in fact he is still hard and ready for whatever. they get on their knees for jeno and take turns again sucking his dick and now, jeno understands why mark came so quickly, with donghyuck's capable mouth on him.

it’s messy, saliva dripping everywhere, donghyuck and renjun enthusiastically working to get him off. they kiss over his dick in tandem, jeno’s mesmerized by the view, and at some point, he realizes that they’re also touching themselves, getting off on pleasuring jeno, and in that moment the pleasure is so intense that he finds himself coming down renjun's throat without meaning to.

he apologizes a thousand times in a second but renjun just grins and kisses him, all bitter taste, but soft lips.

in the end, after donghyuck voices that he’s still not done, renjun asks him what he wants to do and donghyuck ends up fucking renjun on the floor, without any finesse, renjun all loose from Jaemin’s fingers before. jeno wants to go to the couch too -he’s so tired he thinks his legs may give up, maybe hug jaemin or mark or both, but he can't take his eyes off the way renjun rides donghyuck right there, clumsy but with purpose, nor let himself miss the sweetest sounds coming from both of their mouths until they both have orgasmed, sweat covering their bodies and so much cum on their tummies.

they’re both spent, boneless and shaking a little, so jeno helps them to get up and they all go to the living room too, where they find mark straddling jaemin on a couch, lazily making out with him.

“hey,” renjun speaks up, successfully making them pull apart, “don’t take all the fun to yourselves”

jaemin makes a sound. mark giggles and smoothly answers, “oh, believe when i tell you that this fun is for all of us”

donghyuck guides the three of them to the other sofa, in front of where mark and jaemin are sitting, and settles himself by jeno’s side, his face hidden on his chest, breath soft and steady. renjun keeps looking at jeno as if he’s the one who hangs the stars on the sky. his eyes shining and when jeno notices it, he can’t stop himself from kissing him, his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, knuckles and neck, kisses him all over in the most tender way.

it takes jeno a while to finally process what happened, he’s dozing off when he hears jaemin giggling in front of him, mark tickling him softly. both renjun and donghyuck have fallen asleep by his side and jeno-

wow. they have just- oh my god.

he sits straight, suddenly aware of everything. his sore body, the cum drying on his stomach, everyone stark naked in his living room, jaemin and mark fooling with each other, donghyuck and renjun peacefully sleeping. he thinks about their clothes on the kitchen floor, their pancake batter. his mind in overdrive, and then he feels dread, he’s scared.

he doesn’t regret anything that went down, he can’t when he has been dreaming about having the four of them for him since a long time ago. but he’s really scared of the repercussions this could bring to their friendship, he really doesn’t want to lose any of them.

“jeno” mark calls him, “what’s wrong?”

jeno looks at him, eyebrows furrowed, mouth a thin line on his face. “i-”

“jeno, i really like you” jaemin lets out on a whim, “and mark hyung, and renjun, and hyuckie. i really, really like all of you” he confesses, his hands holding on mark’s for dear life.

a stunned silence falls over them, but jaemin looks more expectant than scared of their answer.

“me- me too?” mark whispers, then clears his throat. “me too. and hyuckie too, we’ve talked about that a lot, you know? we really like you, guys”

jeno’s heartbeat picks up, a bright smile forming on his face without his permission. “me too” he says eagerly, “my god, guys i-” he really wants to say that he loves them, but maybe that’s too much for a single day, there’s time anyways. “i’ve liked you for the longest time”

jaemin and mark smile at him, earnest and open. the hickies on their bodies now stand out, their lips still raw and pretty. jeno is lovestruck.

 “so, stop worrying, baby” jaemin tells him, the endearment makes jeno’s heart soar, “we’re gonna figure this out”

and jeno believes him.

and donghyuck wake up a few hours later, the sun still high on the sky, and when they’re all dressed, mark tells donghyuck and renjun the little talk they had before, to which renjun softly admits that he’s also crazy about them.

and then, it’s all fine. that day they don’t put any label to what happened, to what they are discovering they have between each one of them, but jeno doesn’t think they need it. they have each other and that’s more than enough.

they all kiss as they go back to their houses, and for jeno, saturdays are never going to feel the same, this special memory hanging over his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the rushed ending but WHATEVER! kudos and comments are always appreciated uwu!!!
> 
> my twitter is @xiaohyuckie if you want to scream at me or just talk!


End file.
